The Snake and the Dove
by XspriteyX
Summary: Well basically Crowley is turned into his snakey self, Aziraphale into a dove and they seek the help of Mama Odie  Yes there is a touch of fluffy slash for the purposes of this story even though they're both supposedly sexless LOL!  So enjoy!


_OK to be perfectly honest the only bit I was actually gonna write was the song bit with Mama Odie, then I thought I should have things return to normal-ish. So if the rest bites I apologise. I own neither Good Omens by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchet or The Princess and the frog Disney movie. (Ha I thought I had such a chuck with the characters and such it deserved a mention.) Also yes to anyone who notices song of the lyrics (which I also don't own) were changed for the purpose of this story_

Getting discorporated officially sucked.

A.J Crowley decided this as he slithered through the damp Bayou with the angel half hopping half fluttering beside him was just pure evil, OK so it is hell but still, for them to give him a snake body without a human one.

So he may have had a less than disguisable death by accidentally eating chicken laced with Vervain in some wacky new flavour experiment by the chef, Vervain evidently being the herb associated with divine and supernatural forces yada yada, practically burned his body from the inside out.

Luckily he realised just what the hell he had just eaten and decided to flee his body before he was dead permanently.

Downstairs weren't too happy with two things, the first he wasn't dead as a doornail, the second was that he was asking for a new body.

They were still sore about the 'Incident which didn't happen' especially Hastur.

So the evil git had said "Sure Crawly we'll get you a new body."

Few hours later and whoop dee doo he wakes up somewhere in New Orleans legless and powerless.

For G-Sa-Somebody's sake Hastur hadn't even liked Ligur!

And he was still bitching about his meltation via bucket of holy water on the door.

To be honest Crowley thought it was rather funny that it had worked but hey some people can't take a joke.

After slithering around for a few hours he was relieved to feel the angel's presence nearby hoping he could fix this blessed mess.

What he found wasn't a slightly pudgy man clad in tartan looking exceedingly British and gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide, but a rather plump dove fluttering it's feathers in a fluster.

Crowley had stared for a moment blankly as the dove looked rather lost before he hissed out "Angel?"

The dove twittered turning around staring at him with equal surprise "Crowley?"

It turned out that Aziraphale had shoved a young girl out of the way of an oncoming train, needless to say splattered angel ala train track.

The reason he was a dove?

Some young fledgling fudged up the paperwork and no-one had noticed yet.

Splendid.

Wherever he was Crowley was certain that the big guy upstairs was having a rather good laugh at the situation.

So here they were trekking through some Bayou looking for some old fruitcake known as Mama Odie who worked with voodoo or something who could hopefully restore them back to normal.

They'd been going around in circles for what felt like hours.

Stupid Gator probably didn't know left from right but oh no the angel said "He's bound to know his home dear."

Overgrown lizard was lucky Crowley didn't do away with him for eyeing up the angel like some tasty snack whether he could play a trumpet or not.

"Crowley dear I think we're lost."

Crowley snapped back "We're not lost!"

Aziraphale huffed "Then which way now?"

They paused at a forked water way separated by a huge old tree.

A Cajun voice called out "Hey well lookee ere! You boys look like you got yourselves lost real good."

Crowley hissed if it was a mouse he was eating it, it was some other bird he was eating it, if it was another snake he was still eating it.

They looked up to see a firefly.

An honest to G-Sa-Someone firefly with buck teeth and scraggly ginger bits on its head that could be considered hair was looking down at them "Whatchu doin down in this part of the Bayou?"

Crowley stared just wondering where on earth had he been these past few centuries for firefly's to become Cajun. Aziraphale being himself perked up "Hello dear boy we were wondering if you might know where we could find Mama Odie? We asked a nice alligator and he told us to come this way."

Oh good grief the angel was talking to it.

"Well shoot just look up braw. Ma names Raymond but everybody call me Ray first rule of the Bayou never take directions from a gator."

They looked up and sure enough there was a broken old boat in the top of the tree. Another voice called down "Y'all coming up any time soon?"

Ray the firefly called back up "Be right up Mama Odie! We best get goin before we get any later than we are."

Despite the absurdity of the situation Crowley remained silent and dutifully slithered up the tree whilst Aziraphale worked out the mechanics behind flying, failing quite few times before he succeeded.

Naturally Crowley hanging his snakey tail and most of his body down halfway the tree and letting Aziraphale perch on it, as the snake pulled it up again with the angel dove holding on, didn't get mentioned as assistance. Since the demon determinedly ignored the gratitude "Always knew you were a go-"

"Alright angel hush!"

"But that was so kind of you to-"

"Zip it or I swear I will swallow you!"

They both knew he wouldn't but Aziraphale abandoned the subject anyway smiling proudly at the snake's huffy form.

A short dark old lady clad in white walked towards them with sunglasses over her eyes blasting a ray of magic at a hungry owl that had almost scooped Aziraphale up for dinner "Hehe not bad for a hundred and ninety seven year old blind lady."

Crowley was stunned he hadn't noticed the owl in coming, if she hadn't zapped it away Aziraphale would have been discorporated…again!

The old lady walked into the boat Aziraphale said "Um thank you for that Mama Odie we're glad we found you, you see-"

"JUJU!"

They watched as a snake draped down from the rafters, "Give momma a lil sugar now."

Somewhat sick they watched as she kissed the snake twice, tongue an all. "You all just loves ya momma now don'tcha?"

She used the snake as a walking stick "Good to see you again Ray. How's your Gramma?"

The firefly floated above them "Oh she's fine got in a lil trouble for flashing the neighbours again."

Mama Odie sat in a chair using Juju as a footrest "Oo I like that gal's spunk! Haha."

Aziraphale continued "Yes well madam you see we're in a bit of a predicament-"

"Y'all want some candy?"

They looked at her palm that contained a key, four hairs, a button, three jellybeans and a hard boiled sweet. Crowley grimaced "Not in this lifetime."

Aziraphale elbowed him with his wing "No thank you madam."

Mama Odie said "Now, that's too bad it's a special candy that would have turned y'all back to normal."

She flipped it into her mouth despite the "No no's!" coming from the dove and snake.

She cackled "I'm just messing with y'all."

Crowley narrowed his eyes suspiciously "How did you know we wanted to be restored to our human bodies?"

The old girl had fallen asleep Aziraphale hopped forward "Um Mama Odie?"

She woke up "Juju! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?"

Crowley glanced at the firefly sceptically "Are you sure this is the right blind voodoo lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the Bayou?"

Ray shrugged "Pretty sure."

She rushed over to a bathtub full of some cooking gumbo, Mama Odie stirred it "I can't believe this. Got to do everything around here."

Aziraphale and Crowley perched on the bathtub rim, which is quite hard when you're a serpent. Crowley was losing patience "Look lady ca-"

She scooped some gumbo on her finger "Taste this!" Shoving it onto his tongue "Well?"

He tasted it briefly flickering his tongue. "Hit it with some shots of hot source preferably Tabasco and it'll be better. Now-"

"Juju!"

The snake popped up with a bottle of Tabasco source in its mouth adding two doses into the gumbo, Mama Odie sampled it. "Hehehe that's got some zang to it!"

She even clicked her heels "That's just what it needed. Now, y'all figue out what you need?"

Aziraphale lifted a wing "It's just like you said Mama Odie we need human bodies and preferably our powers back."

She yelled at him "WRONG!"

Aziraphale flapped back nearly falling into the gumbo but Crowley caught him gently with his mouth until he was sat up straight again. Mama Odie continued "Y'all ain't got the sense you were born with! Y'all want to be normal but you're blind to what you need!"

Crowley shook his head "What we want? What we need? It's all the same thing."

She whacked him on the head with her stick "OW!"

"It's the same thing? No!"

Crowley massaged his skull with the bottom of his tale she hopped away "Hehe you listen to your mama now."

She wiggled her hips "Don't matter what you look like, don't matter what you wear, how many rings you, got on your finger, we don't care"

The old crackpot had actually burst out into song and to make matters worse the angel actually looked like he was bouncing to the beat followed by a bunch of pink and white birds that joined as some sort of choir "No we don't care."

"Don't matter where you come from, don't even matter what you are,"

He swore she looked deliberately their way for a moment then tapped her snake into different animals "A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat, had 'em all in here!"

The snake reverted back to normal as the birds chorused "We had 'em all in here."

"And they all knew what they wanted, what they wanted me to do,"

The birds were dancing with her now, honest to someone dancing with the hundred and ninety seven year old blind lady. "I told 'em what they needed, just like I be telling you."

She rooted in her box full of junk digging out a bottle cap and throwing it to Ray who started tapping his but like a tambourine.

"You got to dig a little deeper, find out who you are, you got to dig a little deeper, It really ain't that far."

Now she had what she was apparently looking for an oyster sat in her palm and was showing it to them, it flipped open revealing a pearl. "When you find out who you are, you'll find out what you need,"

They both glanced at their reflections Crowley sneaking a glance at Aziraphale in amusement that he was enjoying the song. Aziraphale glanced at him suspiciously to which Crowley grinned snakily trying to look innocent.

"Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed, blue skies and sunshine guaranteed, you got to dig,"

The birds added their chorus thing again "Dig."

"You got to dig,"

"Dig."

He contemplated how many he could swallow without feeling bloated.

She jumped up behind a wooden block pointing down at Crowley "Crowley is a tempting little demon, you wanna be tempting again,"

He nodded.

"That ain't gonna make you happy now, did it make you happy then? No!"

She started covering him in contracts and papers "Demons ain't got no soul, demons ain't got no heart,"

She scooped him out of the chocking papers "All you need is some self-control, make yourself a brand new start,"

She leapt over the sing choir birds Juju cushioning her fall to lean on an old chest "You got to dig a little deeper, don't have far to go, you got to dig a little deeper,"

She pointed at Aziraphale who was dancing as best as possible despite his awkward body, Crowley watched in surprise as the angel cut loose having fun "Tell the people Mama told you so, can't tell you what you'll find, maybe love will grant you peace of mind," he smiled watching the being he'd known for 6,000 years manage to surprise him.

"Dig a little deeper and you'll know,"

She poked him in his belly scales before moving over to the gyrating dove.

"Mr Aziraphale,"

He stopped looking up at her "Madam?"

"Might I have a word?"

"Yes madam."

"You's a hard one, that's what I heard,"

She poked the gumbo which turned into a picture of god "Your daddy was a loving man, family through and through, you your daddy's boy, what he had in him you got in you,"

She poked his currently dove breast then walked towards a hole that the snake stopped her from falling into "You got to dig a little deeper, for you it's gonna be tough,"

Sitting into some old ships crows nest that the snake cranked making it rise like an elevator "You got to dig a little deeper, you ain't dug near far enough,"

Not wanting to be left alone with the singing birds Crowley slithered after them "Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll find out what you need,"

They walked onto a tree limb that had hundred of multicoloured bottles hanging reflecting the light "Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed, open up the windows, let in the light children,"

The birds flew up as well "Blue skies and sunshine, Blue skies and sunshine."

Aziraphale sang in quite an angelic voice "Blue skies and sunshine."

Shocking Crowley who hadn't known the angel had a voice like that. Mama Odie finished "Guaranteed."

The birds ended with an "Ahhhhh…"

Mama Odie asked "Well Mr Aziraphale, do you understand what you need to do now, child?"

Aziraphale nodded from his perch on top of her hat "Yes I do Mama Odie I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder at spreading faith in the ineffable."

Mama Odie groaned as did most of the birds, Aziraphale slipped from his spot on her hat as she practically face palmed.

Ray said "OK y'all one more time! It don't matter what you like, it don't … Nobody gonna sing with Ray? Okay."

Mama Odie said "Well, if y'all dead set at being normal. There's only one way."

She went back to the stewing gumbo stirring it "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need a solution whatcha got?"

An image appeared of a bookshop, Aziraphale gasped "That's my bookshop!"

The image moved into the bookshop to a shelf of fairytale books which hadn't been there before "Fairytale stories? What's that got to do with anything?"

Mama Odie looked at them "Hush up and look at the Gumbo."

An image of a human Aziraphale picked up a fairy tale book opening the page to reveal a list of contents such as the Frog prince, Snow White and the seven dwarves, Sleeping beauty, before the shop door opened showing an also human Crowley stride in and start talking to Aziraphale.

Crowley hissed "I don't see how this has any significance at all! Or what the deal is with the fairy tales."

Aziraphale said thoughtfully "All those fairy tales had in common was there was a kiss of true love involved."

Crowley tilted his head "So what we need to go find ourselves princess? Hate to break it to you angel in this day and age the ladies are less willing to love so easily, if you catch my drift. Besides I'm not the settling down type."

Aziraphale puffed up his feathers "I never said anything about finding a princess. I just said the stories all had true love as the genre of the story."

Crowley somehow raised an eyebrow "And how exactly is lust going to solve our problems?"

Aziraphale glared "Not lust, love!"

Crowley shrugged his serpent body "Not the way I see it. People lust after one another usually due to looks; mutually decide they have a good thing so sometimes they stay together, they spawn a few kids accident or otherwise. The end. Love doesn't exist."

The dove flapped its wings "Of course love exists! I am after all a being that loves all Gods creations!"

Crowley shook his head "No you like them too much that's all."

Aziraphale placed his wings on his hips, increasingly hard theoretically impossible, but there you go. "I don't know why you deny the existence of love when it's all around you."

Crowley rolled his reptilian eyes "Show me some evidence and I'll believe you."

"Well there was Cleopatra and Mark Anthony."

"Lust. They saw each other and just deceived everyone including themselves that they were in love."

"It was romantic! He heard that she died so he fell on his own sword to be with her."

"Please. It was like a sad attempt at Shakespeare! As soon as she heard he crocked it she offed herself. She lived just fine when he was dead, just because she knew about it didn't mean she could have lived any less. I always think she planned his death someone found out about it and she didn't want to suffer any consequences."

"Well there's Lancelot and Guinevere."

"Lust again. Old Arty obviously wasn't putting out."

"I doubt that's why she left him. Tristan and Isolde."

"Never leave too horny young people alone on a voyage and let me tell you she sinned so much chasing after her lover boy!"

"I disagree. There's also Pocahontas and John Smith."

"Ah ah angel she up and changed her name to Rebecca and married John Rolfe and lo an behold she met his best friend John Smith which was their last meeting, who says they didn't do some catching up eh?"

"Stop insinuating the worst you old serpent! After all I dare you to fault this one Prince Albert and Queen Victoria. She mourned his death for forty years the poor dear."

"The evidence of lust is right in front of you with how many kids they popped out. I'm surprised they weren't known as the Queen and daddy rabbit of dear Britain."

Aziraphale held wings up exasperatedly "You're incorrigible!"

Mama Odie said "If y'all done arguing whatcha need to do is get yaselves a kiss of true love."

Crowley murmured "Lust."

Aziraphale glared at him to which he grinned suggestively as Mama Odie added "You gotta get a kiss of true love and when you do, boom! Hehe You both will return to normal."

The gumbo pot had an image of them in dove form and snake form returning into their normal bodies.

Aziraphale hopped on the floor "True love? That could take a while to achieve."

Crowley poised up "Love? I thought we just established there's no such thing and I don't have the patience to woo some bimbo into thinking she lusts me when I'm a snake!"

Mama Odie clamped a hand over his mouth shutting it "Jabber jaws, you dig a little deeper, you'll find everything you need is closer than you think. So off you go, you gotta ways to go before you realise what it is."

Practically shoved back out into the Bayou with the firefly tailing them they were back to square one.

Ray said "Well it looks like you two fellah's gotta find yaselves a gal. Me I've got my Evangeline, she the most prettiest firefly that ever did glow. You know I talk to Evangeline most every night."

Aziraphale smiled as much as one could whilst having a beak "Really? That's lovely."

Making sure to shoot Crowley a triumphant grin whilst Ray added "She's kind of shy. Don't say much."

Crowley snorted "I wonder why?"

Ignoring the disapproving look thrown his way "And I know in my heart someday we are going to be together. Yeah."

Aziraphale said "That's so sweet."

Crowley replied "Yeah that's so sweet. Just don't settle down so quickly there are plenty of fireflies in the swamp."

Aziraphale bopped his head with a wing "What?"

Aziraphale gave him the 'you know what' look before looking at the night sky thoughtfully "Now what should we do?"

Crowley coiled in on himself "What are the chances upstairs will figured out they screwed up your new body?"

The dove settled down beside him "Considering I hardly report in these days. Very slim."

Crowley sighed "Wonderful." He shivered as the damp and cold started affecting his reptilian body. Aziraphale noticed moving himself onto the centre of Crowley's coils "What are you doing angel?"

Aziraphale settled down getting comfortable "Keeping you as warm as possible."

Bearing in mind the size of doves body compared to Crowley's six and half feet there wasn't all that much covered.

It was still a nice gesture though.

Crowley smiled a little "Blessed angel."

He adjusted his head wrapping around the angel protectively keeping him safe from any predators that might decide to swing by for an easy meal. Aziraphale cooed in surprise "C-Crowley what are you doing!"

"Hush up angel and settle down."

Ray sighed dreamily "There she is. The sweetest firefly in all creation."

Aziraphale perked up "Evangeline? Where is she?"

Ray beamed at them "How can you miss her? She glowing right up there in front of y'all. Look how she lights up the sky."

Oh great now the firefly was singing.

"Ma belle Evangeline."

Crowley's body shuddered as he snickered "That's not a fire-"

Aziraphale pecked his nose staring at him warningly

"So far above me yet I,"

Crowley looked back with 'Are you kidding me? The bugs off his rocker.' Aziraphale shrugged continuing to watch Ray. "Know her heart belongs to only me, J'adore,"

Aziraphale whispered "I adore you."

"J'taime Evangeline,"

"I love you."

Crowley stared at him the dove shrunk in on himself "Just translating dear."

"You're my queen of the night, so still, so bright, that someone as beautiful as she, could love someone like me."

Crowley murmured "Being a star she didn't exactly have a say did she?"

"Love always finds a way, it's true and I love you Evangeline, Oooh, yeah!"

Aziraphale was swaying slightly to the soft song; Crowley nudged him "Not going to use that angelic voice of yours?"

Aziraphale opened his beak then closed it embarrassedly "No I don't really sing any more."

Crowley nudged him again "You did at Mama Odie's."

If he could Crowley knew Aziraphale would be blushing right now "Well yes I did get a tad into it. It reminded me of- well you know, up there. So I got a bit carried away with the music and everything."

"Love is beautiful, love is beautiful, love is everything, do you agree?

"Mais oui!"

Crowley nudged him again "So? Sing again now. I know you angels enjoy that sort of thing, I have caught you humming quite a few times around Christmas over the centuries to know."

Aziraphale ducked his head under his wing in an attempt to hide.

"Look how she lights up the sky,"

Aziraphale untucked his head singing quietly with Ray on that last line "I love you, Evangeline."

Crowley smirked "See was that so hard?"

Aziraphale pecked his head again but more out of affection this time "Goodnight Crowley."

Without thinking Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale then settled down to sleep not noticing how once again he just embarrassed his currently bird companion.

The morning light filtered over the Bayou slowly warming up the two sleeping forms, the serpent wrapped tenderly around the dove lost in blissful unconsciousness with Ray's small form cuddled under Aziraphale's wing sleeping soundly.

An Alligator eyed the bird hungrily it looked plump, clean and exceptionally tender. It was quite a while since he'd gotten himself a tasty bird to eat. He submerged in the water swimming forward wondering how to deal with the snake.

Aziraphale woke up first blinking to readjust his eyes to the light; he shook his feather pondering just how he was going to squirm out of the mass of coils without waking Crowley.

He fumbled for a few minutes shifting but after no success he pecked the serpent's head.

Crowley snorted tiredly coiling tighter to his heat source, "Crowley dear if you coil any closer I believe you'll crush me."

Slowly Crowley's eye opened revealing his yellow cat like pupil, he hissed cuddling the angel closed "S'cold angel. M' your warm."

Aziraphale gasped as his air supply was being restricted "Be that as it may I'd rather not get discorporated again so soon and I think I'm hungry."

Crowley sighed loosing his grip looking at the angel with hazy tired eyes "Well I'm no expert, but don't birds eat bugs?"

Aziraphale flapped a wing "SHHH!"

Then he indicated the still sleeping Ray, "I'm not about to terrorise him or his relations after he helped us."

Crowley looked at the firefly disinterestedly "How did he help us exactly?"

"He led us to Mama Odie."

"We would have found her eventually."

"Still saved us a lot time though didn't it? Now we know to become ourselves again we just have to get a kiss of true love."

"That sounds so ridiculous when you say it like that."

"Well what else do you want to do? Get discorporated on purpose just so you can complain to your superiors?"

Crowley shuddered "No Hastur would give me an even worse body and as for you I doubt you want to visit upstairs again so soon."

"Not really because…"

Crowley tilted his head interested "Because?"

Aziraphale escaped his hold "I am awfully famished perhaps we could convince Mama Odie to give me some bread."

Ray got jostled to the ground rubbing his head as he woke up, Crowley slithered after the angel encircling him again "On no angel you aren't getting away that easily. Now you were saying?"

Aziraphale fluttered indignantly "Really dear this is rather childish isn't it?"

Crowley held his gaze unblinkingly "Oh fine! I'd miss you all right?"

The snakes grip relaxed again letting Aziraphale fly onto a branch above the water. Crowley smirked "Aw never knew you cared."

Aziraphale would have responded except alligator jaws closing over your person and swallowing you made that rather hard.

Crowley stared in disbelief at the remaining bubbles that popped on the surface every few seconds.

Ray gasped yelling for the angel; Crowley watched numbly then slithered to the waters edge starting to comprehend what just happened.

"Angel!"

There wasn't anything he could do he'd drown underwater and technically it was only discorporation anyway but still.

The alligator resurfaced thrashing around in pain, Crowley saw red 'Oh so his angel wasn't good enough to digest was he?' he shot forward curling around the alligator better than a boa constrictor and size didn't matter when you had poison gathering in your fangs, Crowley hissed menacingly tightening around the alligators jaws staring him in the eye. "Eat my angel will you? How about we inject you with a lessssss than healthy doesssss of venom?"

The alligator's eye widened in panic as it tried shaking the snake off but Crowley held on smirking evilly preparing to bite the overgrown belly crawler but Aziraphale's voice called out "Crowley dear that wouldn't be very nice he could just let me out and we'll forget this incident ever happened."

Crowley blinked "Aziraphale?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Inside the alligator's mouth…"

Crowley returned to eyeing the gator "Releasssssse him now!"

The gator tried to point to its jaw that Crowley had currently tied up with his body; losing his patience he flashed his fangs again. "Crowley by any chance are you wrapped around the alligator's jaws?"

He paused "Oh…"

Then he slithered forward winding around the gators throat hissing "Any double-crossssssing and you forfeit your exissssstance."

Wisely the gator complied opening its jaws slowly allowing a slightly damp rather ruffled Aziraphale to fly back too solid ground.

Ray slapped his back "Shoot braw you were done lucky not to get eaten!"

Crowley nodded "Good now take me back to ssssshore and we won't have a problem."

Keeping his fangs poised to strike as the gator backed away he finally simmered down.

Aziraphale hopped forward "Well that was close wasn't it?"

Crowley examined him with a critical eye before curling around the startled dove rubbing his head on the bird affectionately "Sssstupid angel only you would get yoursssself eaten by a gator."

Aziraphale was taken aback at Crowley's physical affection, he wouldn't have died permanently though he figured Crowley probably didn't fancy being alone somewhere in New Orleans with only a firefly for company until Aziraphale managed to track him down again. "Well he didn't really swallow me fast enough so I stayed away from his throat then scratched his tongue a bit."

Crowley seemed to finish his improper cuddle with what would have been an Eskimo kiss but Ray smacked Aziraphale's back at that moment introducing serpent lip with beak.

A glow encircled them changing their bodies so in moments there was a blonde haired slightly pudgy man in a white suit fetching a rather red blush as his lips were attached to a black haired guy in a black suit with a red shirt underneath that just screamed 'flash bastard' eyes wide with surprise at the unexpected lip lock.

They pulled apart unable to formulate a sentence, Ray being the ever helpful little firefly that he is "Wooooo! Mama Odie's never wrong she done said the spell would break from a kiss of true love!"

Crowley reanimated "I'm not-!"

Whilst Aziraphale spluttered "I can't-!"

They sort of looked at each other "Ummm."

Crowley coughed "Wow isn't this super awkward?"

Aziraphale pretended to pat dust away from his suit "Quite."

Crowley said "Hey angel I loathe you."

Aziraphale smiled at the more familiar ground "Loathe you to. Dinner at the Ritz?"

"Once we get back to England and my Bentley, sure."

They left the Bayou after brief good bye's to Ray and focussed on getting back to Britain.

Mama Odie watched them go in her gumbo pot "Hehe you really like messing with those boys don'tcha?"

God smiled over his cup of tea "Whatever would make you say that?"

Mama Odie sat across from him handing him a bowel of gumbo as well as having one herself "A kiss of true love child? Really?"

God chuckled at the little lady calling him child "Way I see it I could have done worse."

Mama Odie pointed a finger at him "Y'all gonna sort out your other children?"

God smirked "As we speak."

Hastur awoke with a whopping great headache he went to rub his head bud found crab claws instead of hands "What the?"

He looked across from him finding a rather disgruntled looking sea gull "Hastur!"

Hastur narrowed his eyes "Metatron!"

Oh this was gonna get ugly fast.

THE END!


End file.
